villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Air Elementor
Air Elementor is one of Max Steel's enemies. He is one of the Elementors. He is also an Ultralink like Steel. He is possibly the strongest one out of the Elementors. He was on a mission for Miles Dread to save the other Elementors that were captured by N-Tek and to steal some Ultralinks. He is a X577 Omega Class Bio-Parasitic Subjugation Warrior Ultralink. History He came to Earth in an Starship from Makino that contained a lot of Ultra-Links like Steel. N-Tek took some and Miles Dread took some. N-Tek turned one of the Ultra-Links into a T.U.R.B.O powered machine called Steel and Miles Dread turned his Ultra-Links into Elementors with Air Elementor leading them. Appearances in Episodes Elements of Surprise Part 1 and Part 2 Air Elementor was created by Miles Dread and was ordered by him to save the three Elementors that were captured by N-Tek, steal some Ultra-Links, and to defeat Max Steel. He leaves the THI base and goes to N-Tek. He arrived there as a twister and then turned into his normal form. The N-Tek agents and Max Steel fought the Air Elementor and they realized he was the strongest Elementor. He was defeated by N-Tek and was captured along with his fellow Elementors. Once he was imprisoned, he reveals to them that he came to break them out and that it was his plan from the beginning to get arrested because of his Orb. He pressed his Orb and they were released from their cells. They were about to escape from N-Tek, when they were caught by a digital trap and the other Elementors were arguing with him. They shot a laser from their Orbs to his Orb and they merged together to make the Ultimate Elementor. He goes back to the prison to scare the N-Tek members. Other Appearances ''Max Stell: Rise of Elementor'' (App) In Rise of Elementor, Air Elementor will appear as a final boss of Max Steel at N-Tek where many more Ultra-Links were located. He first turns into a tornado and then a hurricane. Then he will summon Lightning and Ice. After that, he will blow a very strong wind at you. Second, he will make a funnel to knock you out. Use T.U.R.B.O Flight Mode to evade the wind. Third, he will create powerful clouds and air gusts. Finally, he will create air from the ground and use a powerful thunderstorm to defeat you. Evade that attack and use the T.U.R.B.O Blaster to hit his Orb. Do this multiple times and you will defeat him. Soon he will create a powerful typhoon to wreak N-Tek and then hit his Orb with the TURBO Pulse to bring him down. Max Steel (2016 film) Air Elementor serves as secondary antagonist of the film. He was one of attacking ultralinks who attacked N-Tek base in the past, and now returned to assist Miles Edwards (the film's Miles Dredd counterpart) to capture both Max and Steel. As Max had another surge of T.U.R.B.O. energy and had another flashback of Steel's, Air Elementor approached Max and summoned thunderstorm that night. After powered Sofia's car so she can get out of the way, the chase ensued, where Max tried to hide within nearby shack, only for Air Elementor tore it apart piece by piece from the outside and is going to take him. That was when Steel come to the rescue by linked with Max and become Max Steel. A fight ensued, with the hero emerged victorious after dispered the Air Elementor's tornado body and killed him. Gallery Images Character profileImage air2-2- tcm422-106699.png Max Steel Reboot Air Elementor-4-.jpg Max Steel Reboot Air Elementor-3-.jpg Max Steel Reboot Air Elementor-2-.jpg Max Steel Reboot Air Elementor-1-.jpg Max Steel Reboot Air Elementor.jpg Max Steel Reboot Four Elementors.jpg ElementorSupremo.png External links *Air Elementor - Max Steel Reboot Wiki Navigation Category:Max Steel Villains Category:Genderless Category:Elementals Category:Monsters Category:TV Show Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Aliens Category:Mutated Category:Brutes Category:Destroyers Category:Ferals Category:Supervillains Category:Archenemy Category:Siblings Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Mutants Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Giant Category:Egotist Category:Minion Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Golems